Nossa princesa
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Onde a Kaneko é uma linda princesa com dois maridos. Onde ela é tratada com muito carinho. Yomoutakane fanfic(com fem. Kaneki, é claro).


**Avisos:threesome, genderbending , universo alternativo .**  
 **Classificação : +13 .**  
 **Casal : Yomo x Kaneko x Uta .**

 **Sumário : Onde a Kaneko é uma linda princesa com dois maridos. Onde ela é tratada com muito carinho. Yomoutakane fanfic(com fem. Kaneki, é claro).**

 **Nota inicial :** _Nossa linda Kaneko tem belíssimos cabelos compridos brancos nessa história. Ela é uma princesa que será a futura rainha dos ghouls. Renji é chefe dos guardas e Uta é o bobo da corte, literalmente falando. Uta e Renji também são um par aqui._  
 _A fic vai ser inteiramente focada nesses personagens. Oh, sim ! Kaneki se chama Kana. Ah, sim . Ghouls não comem humanos aqui._

Kaneki P.O.V.

"Eu estava sentada na cama, com meus dois maridos a pentear o meu cabelo. Cada um penteava uma metade do meu cabelo.

Eu me arrepiava toda quando eles tocavam a raiz do meu cabelo ou a minha nuca. Para variar , o Uta começou a tocar essas regiões mais vezes só para me provocar. Safado!

Meu cabelo é muito comprido. Vai até a cintura. Ele é branco, liso e escorrido. Já meus parceiros tem o cabelo mais curto. Renji tem o cabelo prateado que vai um pouco abaixo da nuca. Já o cabelo do Uta é preto e vai até os ombros. E ele tem o lado esquerdo do couro cabeludo raspado . E quase sempre seu cabelo está em um rabo de cavalo.

Meus companheiros estão a terminar o penteado. Eles fizerem duas tranças. Colocaram fitas nas pontas. E um enfeite em forma de forma de flor vermelha .

"Kana-chan, está tão bonitinha e adorável. Que amorzinho . Dá vontade de morder." disse Uta.

"Nossa Kana está tão fofinha, tão fofinha mesmo. Fizemos um bom trabalho mesmo." disse Renji .

"Obrigada , meu amores . Agora, eu posso pentear vocês? Quem vai primeiro ? " eu disse.

"Eu vou primeiro." disse Uta.

Eu me posicionei atrás do meu amante. Eu desfiz o rabo de cavalo e comecei a pentear .

Resolvi devolver a gentileza e fiz um pouco de carinho no pescoço dele . Ele sorriu em satisfação.

"Uta querido, você quer mudar o seu penteado hoje?" eu perguntei.

"E o que você gostaria, meu amor ?" ele perguntou.

"Solte os cabelos,por hoje. Por favor." eu pedi.

Terminei de penteá-lo e deixei os cabelos do Uta soltos. Bem melhor assim.

Após terminar o serviço , eu fui para o Renji que estava quietinho só nos observando.

"Também quero carinho no pescoço. O que você faz com ele , tem fazer comigo também . E vice-versa ." disse Renji.

"Eu sei , meu amor. Eu sei ." eu disse.

Para o Renji , eu não pude tive que me ajoelhar. Ele é grande mesmo.

Dá gosto tocar no cabelo dele. Ai , meu Deus ! É tão cheiroso ! Parece que eu estou tocando seda. Também,não pude esquecer os carinhos. Senão ,Renji ficará com ciúmes do Uta.

Terminei o penteado com um rabo de cavalo. Ren ficou tão sexy que o Uta até assoviou. E eu dou razão a ele.

Então, terminei de me vestir, despedi dos meus maridos e fui trabalhar. Há muitos deveres de princesa a serem feitos. Assim como meus amados têm seus deveres também.

...

O dia foi cansativo. Muitos deveres a cumprir. Eu caminhava de volta para o meu quarto. Depois do farto jantar, tudo o que eu queria é um bom banho e um pouco de carinho.

Para minha felicidade, meus amantes já esperavam por mim.

"Kana-chan parece tão cansada. Precisa de carinho." disse Uta.

"Meu amor , você deve ter tido um dia muito cansativo.Nós também tivemos. Por favor, junte-se a nós em um banho."

Em um piscar de olhos, estávamos todos nus e dentro da banheira.

Era tão espaçosa que dava para eu deitar entre o Ren e o Uta.

Uta fazia massagem massagem nas minhas pernas e pés. Enquanto Ren massageava meus ombros e costas. Quando ele tocou o kakuhou, eu gritei .

Meus gemidos por causa daqueles toques pareciam deixá-los excitados. Talvez por isso eles estavam massageando o meu corpo com mais vontade.

Depois daquela sessão de toques, eu me senti bem melhor e consegui tomar um banho. Lavamo-nos uns aos outros. E depois nos secamos.

Colocamos roupas de dormir ao entrar no quarto. E deitamos na cama. Conversamos sobre o dia.

Decidimos que não haveria sexo essa noite , mas sim troca de carinhos. Sentamos na cama para melhor nos tocar uns aos outros.

Uta e Renji se beijavam. E depois se revezavam em me beijar.

Trocamos beijos na boca e no pescoço. Carinhos na cabeça. Lambidas na orelha. Toques gentis nas costas.

Oh, céus ! Como eu adoro isso. Eu até me esqueço que sou uma princesa . E desejo que essa hora seja eterna.

É noite no palácio real. Mas, aqui dentro , ainda parece dia . E pouco a pouco o nosso dia se desfaz para dar inicio ao descanso noturno , dormindo embolados uns nos outros ."


End file.
